The hunter
by winchester12
Summary: Dean had invited someone that Sam never thought he would see in a million years. I will redo the summary later but you understand it for now
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter

Don't own anything

Chapter 1

1992 September

It was this moment that would change Sam Winchester. He was a happy boy and a very trusting boy. He loved to stay with his uncles when his dad and brother had to leave him for hunts. He would ether stay with Caleb or Bobby but they where off on their own hunts and that would leave Sam with his dad's long time friend Cole. They where war buddies and fighting the supernatural together. They didn't hunt together that much but they would visit the man once in a while. This one he didn't like very much. He drank and smoked to much and then wouldn't even remember him or Dean. Dean always kept the man at a distance when Sam was younger, never really trusting him to take care of his little brother.

"Alright Sammy now remember when he starts drinking just stay in your room and lock the door. If he tries anything with you call me and I mean it … Call Me" Dean said giving Sam a hug

Sam nodded and then waved goodbye to his dad. He didn't understand why he couldn't be left alone at the motel room. He felt the man put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The man guided Sam inside before locking the door and grabbing a beer.

"So the only rule is stay out of my stuff and we will be fine."

"Yes sir."

Sam walked to his room and locked the door, it was going to be a long few days.

-SPN-

It was getting closer to dinner time and Sam needed to eat something, so he unlocked his door and made his way to the kitchen. He had passed the living-room where a sleeping Cole was passed out from drinking. He looked in the fridge and found nothing but beer and milk. He then looked in the cabinet and found it bare.

He thought about waking the man but remembered what Dean had told him. He sighed and then went back to his room. When he reached his room he heard someone behind him, he turned around and found Cole standing very close to him.

"You are very mature for your age, you know that Sam. Your sweet and kind. Ready to be picked." The man slurred

Sam tried to move when Cole's hand rubbed against his face in a loving gesture but to him it was creepy. "Uncle Cole?"

"Shhh Sam it's alright." With that Cole grabbed Sam hard and dragged him to the bed before Sam could do anything

"Cole please …" Sam was cut off before he could finish by Cole kissing him hard

Cole smiled when he felt Sam struggling to get away. He held the small arms above the boy's head and then with the other started to undo his pants. When Sam felt his pants and underwear come down he started screaming for Dean to save him.

"Dean isn't going to save you boy."

When everything was done Cole got off the bed and laughed at the sobbing boy with blood running down his legs.

"If you ever tell Dean or John what you did they will hurt you worse then I did or I might even decide to kill them and take you away."

"One day Dean will find out and when he does he will make you pay." Cole laughed and then kissed Sam before walking away

-SPN-

November 21, 2013

Sam was in the bunker waiting for Dean to get back from doing the grocery Shopping for Thanksgiving. This year thanks to Henry Winchester they had a real place to call home and a real place to have Thanksgiving. Dean had told him he was having some of their friends over. He was in the library when there was a knock on the door.

Sam walked up the stairs. He was a little weak from the last two trails but managed to get up the stairs. When he heard the secrete knock he opened the big door with out thinking about it. Once the door was open Sam lost all color in his face. He tried to close the door but the person on the other side stopped him and walked on through.

"What … what are y-you doing here Cole?" Sam whimpered not meaning to

"Dean invited me and told me about this nice place, we are going to have so much fun Sammy." Cole smiled running his hand on the younger man's shoulder

Sam backed up and went down the stairs to get away from Cole, knowing he wouldn't be able to defend himself in his weaken state. Once he was up against the table and Cole was inches by his face Sam started to panic.

"C-Cole stop, Dean w-will be here .. I'll …"

Sam was cut off by Cole when the man kissed him and a knife held by his throat. Sam let a tear drop when he wasn't able to move. He then felt the man kissing his earlobe before speaking to him. "You tell Dean anything and I kill him while you watch."

"Cas!" Sam yelled out of sheer terror

The man backed up and looked behind him but didn't see anyone there. He then heard a noise and turned around again to find a tall guy with black hair wearing a trench coat.

"Sam are you ok?" The new comer asked walking in front of Sam

"No not right now, can you help me … can't make it." Sam said holding on to Cas and keeping Cole far away from him

"Sam I can help you with that and who is this guy and where did he come from." Cole snapped

"I'm an angel of the lord and best friends to Dean and Sam Winchester. Who the hell are you!" Cas snapped back keeping the younger Winchester behind him

"I'm friends with their father and their uncle. Dean had invited me to have Thanksgiving with them."

"Good then stay out of the way and everything will be fine. If Sam doesn't want you by him then stay away, I won't ask again." Cas then helped a sick Sam to his room

Sam looked behind him and saw Cole watching them with a dark look in his eyes. He didn't want to be any where near that man.

-SPN-

Once they made it to Sam's room Cas closed the door before going to Sam. He could see that Sam was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Deep breaths Sam. Want me to call Dean?"

"No … just … just stay here please. Don't want to be alone. Sorry Cas!"

"It's alright Sam. That's what I'm here for. Can you tell me why? Is this because of that man out there?"

"Please don't say anything to Dean or anyone. No one can ever know."

"I promise Sam unless it's between life and death."

"When I was nine he hurt me badly and warned me about telling my dad and Dean about it. I was to scared to tell them. So after I went back with them I never saw him again until now."

"How come you never saw him again?" Castiel asked

"I don't really know, we just never really heard from him after that. Then I went off to collage and I guess I forgot about it.

"What did he do to you?"

"I can't say it ... only that it was bad but please Cas you can't tell anyone. He is dangerous and will know if I said anything." Sam pleaded starting to hyperventilate

Cas saw the panic attack coming back on and hoped Dean would get here soon. He hates seeing Sam like this.

"I promise Sam I won't tell anyone. You need to calm down. Why don't I help you sleep?"

"No … No he will come … please Castiel you can't leave me alone with him. He will do it again. That's the only reason why he's here .. oh my god he is going to try to do that again." Sam then started sobbing

Cas was at a lost then. He wanted to hold Sam but knew the boys wouldn't go for that. Having no other choice at the moment, Cas put his two fingers to Sam's forehead and watched as the younger Winchester drifted to a soundless sleep. He then covered Sam up and then placed a sigil over the door before locking the door behind him. The room would be protected from anyone trying to enter that isn't aloud to. He then went to call Dean.

-SPN-

So what did you think. I tried to figure out away that Sam would be weaker then he normally would be but Cas would have to have his angle wings so I came up with this. Also Happy Thanksgiving everybody


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural – The Hunter

Don' town anything

Chapter 2

Dean had picked up the turkey and the stuffing. He was hoping he had everything on the list done so he could get back to Sam. He could tell Sam was a little sick today all thanks to the stupid trials. He had called his dad's buddy to stay with Sam just until he could get back. He hoped the new member would cheer up Sam. It had been along time since they saw each other last. While Sam was away at collage they had met back up with Cole one more time and then he didn't hear from him again until yesterday. Cole had called to see what he was doing for Thanksgiving and Dean said Sam and him where having a dinner at their place with two of their friends.

"That sounds nice, how is Sam doing these days?"

"He's a little down right now, this last hunt has taken its toll on him. If you want you can join us?"

"Really that would be great. Send me the address and I'll get there as soon as I can." Cole smiled

Dean then txted the location and about the knock to get in. He looked at his watch and knew Cole is there now. He was checking out when his cell rang. When Cas came up on the ID he answered it.

"Yeah Cas, everything ok."

"No Sam called me. He had a panic attack, he's ok now I have him sleeping in his room. There also is another man here, I don't think it's a good idea for him to be around Sam."

"That's Cole he's our dad's friend from when we where little. When Sam went off to collage we met up again and now he wants to see us if it's going to be our last time. He's harm less. He drinks a lot but he has never hurt us. I'll be home in twenty. Keep an eye on Sam and thanks Cas." then Dean hung up

-SPN-

Castiel hung his phone up and then went to the library where he saw Cole the last time. Once he was there he didn't see the other man. He looked in the kitchen and then some of the other rooms before thinking to check on Sam. He came to the hallway that lead to the rooms and found Cole trying to picklock the door.

"HEY! Get away from that door." Cas yelled walking faster

"Sorry I heard Sam screaming and I couldn't get the door opened." Cole didn't want this person knowing why he was really trying to get in the room

"Sam is safe and sleeping. You are not aloud in this room unless he says other wise. Dean is twenty minutes away so I think you should go to the library room and wait for him."

"Listen buddy, no one tells me what to do and if I want to go in that room with Sam I damn well will. Remember that next time big shot." Cole then took off

Cas watched the man go before going in Sam's room. Sam was still asleep and by the looks of it wasn't screaming like Cole said. He then left and found Cole in the kitchen drinking a beer.

"I want you to stay away from Sam. If you have to be here then you may but I will not have you hurt him. I don't know what you did but it will not happen while I'm around." Cas then started walking away

"I will do as I see fit and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Cole then found himself flown across the room and landed hard on the wall. He tried to get up but was held down by a force.

"Do I make myself clear!" Cas snapped

"Very clear." Cole ground out

-SPN-

When Dean walked through the door he found Cas on the laptop and Cole not around. He said hi to Cas before going to the kitchen and putting everything away. That is where he met Cole.

"Hey Cole, how have you been." Dean greeted

"Nevvver betttter." Cole slurred in his drunken voice

"Already drunk man." Dean laughed

Cole just grunted before walking out. Dean just shook his head and finished his task. After he was done he went to Sam's room but found the door locked.

"Sammy can you open the door?" Dean called out

"Dean I'm the one who locked it. Sam needed the rest and I didn't want Cole bothering him. I'll unlock it for you." Cas then disappeared and the door opened up

Dean walked in and took in the form of his brother. There was light coming from the lamp so it wasn't all that dark in there. His brother was sound asleep and looked younger then he was. He walked over to Sam and ran his hand threw his hair and smiled when Sam leaned into his touch.

"Finnnallly I get tooo seee him." A drunk Cole stumbled by

At the voice of his tormenter Sam woke with a start and jumped away from the hand. It took him a few seconds to understand what he was seeing. When he saw Dean next to him and Cas not that far away he started to calm down.

"D-Dean what's going on?" Then he saw a drunken Cole in his door way

He started to shake and began to pull his covers up to his chin. No this was not happening it was just a dream. He was not really here. He was safe from that monster. When Cole started walking towards him, Sam grabbed on to Dean's arm praying his older brother would stop the man in front of him.

"Sammy what's wrong? Sam you need to calm down and take deep breaths." Dean ordered

"Cole you need to leave now." Castiel demanded

Cole sent Sam a smile before leaving the room. As soon as Cole left Sam started to calm down. "Sorry Dean, not feeling good right now. Thought I saw someone!" Sam gave a little smirk

Dean felt Sam's forehead but there wasn't a sign of a fever. "Do you feel up to some soup. You don't even have to walk. I'm sure Cas can fly you to the table." Cas nodded and held on to Sam's arm

When Sam blinked he was in the library. He grabbed a seat and then looked around. The place was empty and Sam let out a sigh. He was safe here.

"Sam I'm going to go to Dean will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah Cas go on. It was just a nightmare, everything is ok now. Thanks"

Not understanding what Sam meant, Cas was reluctant to leave him but did anyways. As soon as Cas left that's when Cole walked in to the room coming up behind Sam. Once he was behind the boy he grabbed him around the throat and held it.

"Now you listen to me boy, when I come to your room you are going to let me in. If you don't I will go to Dean and hurt him and I now how to keep that stupid angel away. I've been reading these books so try me. Nod if you understand." Sam nodded and then he felt Cole kissing him on the neck

"Cole p-please stop." Sam cried trying to push the man back

"Just giving you a little insight of what's to come Sammy." Just like that Cole was gone

Dean entered and found Sam shaking in his seat already in a panic attack. Dean placed the soup on the table and ran over to Sam. He held on to Sam's shoulders and tried to get him to calm down.

"Sammy what happened? Are you ok, come on buddy snap out of it."

Sam heard his brother calling him and knew he was safe for now.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me if you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural- the Hunter

Don't town anything

Chapter 3

Sam finished his soup and then looked up at his brother and Castiel. They had both been patiently waiting for him to finish to start talking about the panic attacks.

"Alright Sammy what's going on with you. You have never had these panic attacks like this. So start talking." Dean ordered

"I can't so please just drop it. I thought it was real but it's just a night terror that's all."

"All right, now I know your hiding something."

"Dean please I told you already I'm ok just some flash backs to the cage. I didn't want you to worry. I have it under control now." Sam hopped Dean would believe it

"Alright Sammy, your not seeing Lucy are you?" He smiled

"No not now, it was more of the chains then anything."

Dean took the news and left it alone. He told them he would be back later and that he wanted to look around some of the rooms. Sam watched him leave and sunk in his chair. That was a close call.

"Alright Sam what did Cole do this time. I know he was in here with you for you to have another episode." Cas warned

"He didn't do anything, I just saw him and it triggered my panic attack. He didn't even come in. He isn't going to do anything while Dean is here. If you want you can go back to doing what you where doing before I called."

Hoping that Cas would leave so he could stay safe but it failed

"I'm not going to leave you alone with him Sam. He has threatened you didn't he?"

When Sam didn't answer, Cas got it. "Cole will have this power over you if you let him. You need to tell Dean or let me take care of him. You don't need to be afraid."

Sam went to talk but when he looked up Cas was gone. He looked around but couldn't find the angel anywhere. He then heard clapping from the left and when he turned he saw a smiling Cole.

"Now I have you to myself boy. I put angel protection all over so Cas won't intervene and Dean will be busy for a few hours. Now we are going to my room and you will not tell me no."

"DEAN!" Sam screamed getting up and moving away from Cole

Cole laughed and grabbed Sam by the hair before pulling him towards his bedroom. "Dean can't hear you right now. Now let's go."

They just made it to the room when they heard Dean's voice down the hall.

"HEY let my brother go you son of a bitch."

Dean could see the terror on Sam's face and prayed this man hadn't hurt him yet. When he received a call from Cas telling him Sam was in trouble and that it was Cole doing it, he didn't want to believe him but now seeing it first hand he was ready to kill him. He just wished he had his gun on him.

"Sorry Dean but I can't do that. I need Sam and I'm not letting him go." To prove his point he brought out a knife and held it to Sam's throat.

"Your just making it worse for yourself Cole."

"Maybe we can use Dean, what do you say Sammy." Cole laughed

"It's Sam jackass and this is your last warning."

"I think not, if you don't want me to hurt your brother then follow me."

Cole took Sam in to his room and Dean had no other choice but to follow. When Dean was in the room he was thrown a pair of handcuffs and told to hook himself to the metal heater.

Sam looked at Dean and tried to go over to him but was pushed on to his knees.

"Let's show dear brother what you did when you where with me all those years ago."

Sam whimpered at the thought but couldn't get up. He looked at Dean hoping he could stop this from happening.

"What are you talking about Cole? What did you do to Sam?" Dean demanded

"We had a little bonding moment in bed."

"You sick son of a bitch. Sam fight him, don't let him do that to you."

"He won't stop me because I have you. Now undo my jeans Sam or I'll have some alone time with Dean.

"Do it to me then! Leave Sam alone." Dean begged seeing Sam reaching for the zipper on Coles jeans

"Sorry but Sam was amazing and I can't wait to see how he is now."

Sam looked at Dean and then at Cole before pushing the man away and crawling over to the door. Before he could get out of there he was pulled back by his hair.

"Nice try Sam but this is going to happen." Cole then kicked Sam in the head and then again in the stomach

Dean watched as the man he thought he knew drag his brother over to the bed and then cuffed him to it. As Cole took off his clothes Dean pulled on the cuffs to break free.

"Cole I swear if you touch my brother in any way it's going to be a death sentence for you. Walk away now and I won't come after you." Dean pleaded

"Sorry but I like it here. No angel to get in the way, no one can sneak in and no monsters can stop me. I'm going to be here for a long time. Enjoying this fine pet here. I'm going to make sure he is well trained." With that Cole climbed up on the bed and entered Sam hard and dry

-SPN-

Castiel stood outside the door to the bunker wondering how he was going to get in. He had called Dean an hour ago and still there was no sign of them. He had walked the whole perimeter and still no luck. With out the key, there would be no rescue.

"Hello?"

Cas turned around and saw Jody Mills coming up the walk way.

"Jody what are you doing here?" Cas asked

"The boys invited me to a Thanksgiving dinner. Just got here a day early. What are you doing out here?" Jody asked

"Something has happened and I can't get in I think the boys are in danger. Can you call Dean and act like I'm not around maybe Cole will let you in." Cas hoped

Jody took her cell out and rang Dean. It was picked up and a different voice came over the phone.

"Who is this?" Cole snapped

"It's Jody Mills, Dean invited me over for Thanksgiving and I just got here." Jody looked at the angel knowing something wasn't right. Dean would have picked up his phone or came outside.

"Alright he will be right there to let you in. Sorry we have been busy."

With that the phone was turned off.

"When you get in there look for the sigils and take them off. Don't get caught." Cas was then gone

-SPN-

That's it for now please like and review


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural – The Hunter

Don't own anything

Chapter 4

Dean had to sit on the ground and watch as his baby brother got raped by his dad's best friend. For an hour it went on. He thought he would never get the sound of Sam screaming or the sound the bed made. He sighed when his phone went off and the man climbed off of Sam to answer it.

Dean seethed with rage when he heard Jody's voice. Cole put his finger to his lips and then pointed to Sam on the bed. Knowing what that meant Dean kept quiet. After the phone call was done he watched Cole go to his duffel bag and took something out. We watched as he turned Sam around on to his back and then placed something around his neck.

"Now I didn't think you would invite anyone else but I have a Jody waiting for you to let her in. Now when I undo the cuffs you will let her in and not say anything about me and Sam here. If you do then this happens."

Dean watched in horror as his brother's body jerked and then went limp on the bed. Dean wanted to kill this guy for even thinking of putting a shock collar on his already sick brother.

"You bastard, when I get ahold of you I will make you wish for death." Dean snapped

Once he was free of the handcuffs he went to make a move for Cole but stoped when Sam screamed in pain.

"As long as I have this remote you are under my control. Now get going oh and I have all the weapons under lock and key so don't get any bright ideas."

Once Dean was out of the room Cole closed and locked the door heading back to a sobbing Sam.

"I told you Sammy I will get you in the end. Now open that warm sweet mouth of yours and let me in."

Sam kept his mouth closed until he got shocked again. When he screamed he felt the man's member enter him and pushed deep down his throat.

-SPN-

Dean walked to the front door and greeted Jody. They hugged each other and then closed the door.

"So how have you been? Where's Sam?" Jody asked

"We've been good. Sammy is a little sick right now so you might not be seeing to much of him. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good. Is it just the two of you?"

"No our friend Cole is here, he's somewhere around here." Dean said trying to smiling

"Castiel told me. Do you know where the sigil's are? That's why Castiel can't get in here."

"I don't know, you can't help us. He has Sammy on lock down and doing horrible things to him. If he knows that you know he will shock Sam. The bastard has a shock collar on him, like from a prison or something." Dean panicked

"I'm not going away Dean. I'm going to find the sigils and tear them down so Castiel can get in and help you. Tell this man that I left and I will look around." Jody said walking away

Dean hung his head and made his way back to the room that has his brother and ex friend. Once he got to the room he found Sam gone and a smiling Cole with the remote in hand.

"Where the hell is my fucking brother asshole!" Dean growled storming over to the man

"I have him hidden for now. You won't be able to see him until Thanksgiving is over with and I'm gone. You can tell your little friend I know she is still here and I would like for here to stay in the dining room. If you do not follow what I say then Sam will die." Cole smiled holding the remote and pushing the button. When Dean didn't hear a sound from Sam he started to worry. He should have been able to here him.

"What did you do to him." Dean looked at Cole and just saw red

"Kitchen now or Sam will be in a lot more pain."

Not having another choice he left for the kitchen. Cole walked behind him and knew his plan was going to work. He will take out Jody and then deal with Dean and then he would have Sam all to himself and he wouldn't have to leave this place again.

-SPN-

Jody was walking down a hallway and thought she heard someone moaning. It lasted a second but knew it had to be Sam.

"Sam is that you? It's Jody Mills." She called out

She then heard the noise again and it was coming from behind a locked door. She got out a lock pick and got the door open but it had stairs going down. She started going down them and found Sam tied up and chained to a make shift bed. He was also behind a fence. Jody looked at the lock and went to use her lock pic when Sam yelled for her to stop.

"Why I can get you out of there?"

"You open the door the shock collar will shock me and in my weaken state will kill me. You have to get Cas. The sigil's are going to be in the four corners of the place. Tell Dean that and he will know where to look."

"Alright Sam I'll do that. Has Cole hurt you yet. Are you injured badly?"

"I'm fine just hurry." Sam whispered

Jody then left the room and found Dean in the kitchen. She walked in and saw another guy and figured this had to be Cole. She acted like nothing was happening and tried to play it cool.

"Hey you must be Cole. Nice to meet you." Jody said reaching out her hand

"Nice to meet you too Jody. How long have you known the boys?" Cole asked taking the offered hand

"Awhile now and you."

"Since they where babies. I never was around much until after Mary was killed. John would come around like twice a year or when he had no other choice. The last time I saw Sam was when he was nine and for Dean he was 25 or 26."

"Wow that long. Would love to hear some stories of how they where as kids."

"I would love to tell them but we have a dinner to get ready for tomorrow."

Dean watched as Cole eyed him and then motioned for Dean to start working. Dean walked over to the fridge and got the stuff to make the casserole and then put it on the table to start getting it together. Jody took out Asparagus and started on that dish. When Cole saw them getting dishes ready he smiled and then walked away.

"I found Sam. He's looked in a room that has a fence around. He said the wordings are in the four corners of this place."

"Alright that means one is in here. One is in the garage. The control room and the hallway."

Dean looked around the kitchen and then finally found it on the wall behind a picture. He cut his hand and drew a line over the symbol using his blood.

"Alright I need you to do the same thing that I just did. Go to the garage and the hallway. I'll go to the control room."

They got up and went their own way. Dean made it to the control room and started looking all over the walls. He finally found it under one of the control desks on the wall. He put the blood threw it and then went to the door and opened it.

"Cas this part is clear, Jody is working on the last two."

Cas walked threw the door way but still couldn't walk any further. "How is Sam doing?" Cas asked

"Not good, the asshole hide him from me and has a shock collar on."

"Don't worry we will find him and get this Cole out of here."

They went to the hallway and Cas was able to pass. Dean took Cas to the room Jody had told him and found the fence she was talking about. They walked down the stairs and over to the fence but Sam wasn't there.

"DEAN!" Jody yelled

They ran to where Jody was and found Jody pointing a gun at Cole who had Sam at knife point. Sam's eyes where wide and all over the place

"Let Sam go Cole!" Dean demanded

"I can't and I don't want to. I've waited so long to get him back and I won't let him get away this time" Cole pulled Sam back with him trying to get on the other side of the door where the angel couldn't pass

Just then he saw the angel disappear and reappear behind him. Cas grabbed the man's knife hand and pulled it away from Sam's necks. He then pushed Sam away from Cole before punching him.

Dean grabbed Sam and held him tight. He watched as Cas beat up Cole and couldn't be more proud of the angel.

"Dean please … d-don't let Cole touch me again." Sam cried not letting go of Dean's neck

"I promise buddy, he won't be going near you at all." He then took Sam out of the garage and up to his room.

-SPN-

That's it for now


End file.
